


Just You

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: A different look at the very first Force Bond between Kylo Ren and Rey as well as a different narrative from 'The Last Jedi.'
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Morning on Ahch-To

Everything was peaceful on the island of Ahch-To. The twin suns had just come into view and began to bathe the island in their warm glow, waking the island. Inside her hut, Rey stirred as small beams of light poured in through the cracks of her door. Her eyes blinked sleepily open as she slowly sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked about her new surroundings. It had been her first night sleeping indoors since Master Luke Skywalker finally decided to train her. She had been sleeping on a rocky bench in front of his hut for several days before he shocked her with his sudden decision. Rey was accustomed to waiting and had settled in knowing it might take a while to reach the broken Jedi. But she was thankful it wasn't too long of a wait.

As she took in everything inside her little hut, she felt a twinge in the Force, a feeling. It made her more alert as her eyes searched around the hut. She could feel a presence and thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. It was the same presence she had come to despise but somehow respect all at once. It was the same presence that she was with on Starkiller Base. Looking about the hut, her eyes suddenly fell on the man in front of her, expecting to feel his rage once they locked eyes. Rey found herself stunned, however, seeing that it wasn't rage in his eyes, but curiosity and wonder.


	2. The Scavenger

Kylo Ren sat in his personal medical bay onboard Supreme Leader Snoke's Star Destroyer. He was attending to the last step in healing his scar, or trying to heal it as best as he could. The scar would never leave him because of how deep it was. It was a constant reminder of the scavenger girl, which wasn't such a bad thing. Kylo admired her and wanted her to stand with him. There was no way she would, given her loyalty to the Resistance. But still, he couldn't help but dream that she would see the purpose and power the Dark Side gave. His mind became clouded with thoughts of her when he felt a shift in the Force. 

Looking around the medical bay, he could feel her there with him. His eyes wandered across the room until they locked onto the eyes of the scavenger. Kylo couldn't believe she was here sitting across from him. He had no idea where she was in the galaxy and had been feverishly searching for her. Yet here she was! He felt a sense of wonder cross over him as they stared at each other, brown eyes locked on brown eyes. Kylo could see no fear from her but feel her confusion clear as day. He shared in her confusion and wondered how this could possibly be happening, knowing she wasn't truly here with him. If she could project herself across galaxies to see him, how could she? The effort alone he knew she couldn't possibly have honed in her skill of the Force that quickly to do so. But if she was doing this, why was she contacting him? 

Kylo was positive that he was the last person she would try and connect with, especially after what he'd done to his father, Han Solo. It haunted him every day, especially on many sleepless nights. He couldn't get over this act and he wished he was able to change his father's fate. But before he was completely swallowed up by his regret, Kylo flinched as Rey brought up her blaster and shot him.


	3. Together Again

Rey didn't know how it was possible but Kylo Ren was sitting across from her. She could see the scar she gave him working towards healing, not realizing how deeply it ran. There was a brief moment where she wanted to reach out and trace her fingertips along this scar. But she quickly shook herself out of the fantasy and raised her blaster towards him, not hesitating at all. When she looked to see if her blast struck true, she no longer saw him in front of her. Instead, she found herself looking through a brand new hole in the hut that her blaster had created.

On the other side of the galaxy, Kylo still sat in the chair in the medical bay, clutching his stomach where the shot from Rey's blaster struck him. Or, at least felt like it did. Looking down at himself, he saw no holes and found that he was just fine. But he noticed that like the blaster shot, Rey had also vanished from his view. Standing up from the chair, Kylo searched for her. He always felt such a thrill when seeing her, even if she didn't feel the same way about him. Rey ran out of her hut searching for Kylo. It was difficult for her to understand how she could be seeing him clear as day in front of her when she knew he had no idea where she was in the galaxy. No one knew where she was except for the Resistance. She could feel him around her once again and she turned to face him. He slid into view and was standing right before her just a few feet away. They stood facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"You will bring Luke Skywalker to me," Kylo demanded as he reached his hand towards Rey. He felt a little disappointed that he couldn't even break into her mind. Rey stared at the tall man in front of her and almost laughed at how he couldn't get into her mind that he had back on Starkiller Base. However, she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't able to. Kylo was incredibly strong with the Force and whatever was happening shouldn't have been able to stop him. He slowly pulled his hand back and put it down at his side.

"You're not doing this. The effort would kill you," Kylo spoke in his low voice that sent chills down Rey's spine in a way that didn't frighten her but excited her. She hoped that he wasn't able to pick up on that. Rey did have some admiration of this man before her but still couldn't get over the fact that he murdered his own father.

"Can you see my surroundings?" he asked inquisitively as he looked behind and all around him. Rey was dumbfounded by his question. She couldn't stop her thoughts about her mentor Han Solo and she spat back at him without thinking.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Rey shouted towards him, hoping quietly that she wasn't too loud for fear of Luke to walk in on what was happening. She knew what was happening wasn't necessarily wrong, but she wasn't about to get in trouble after all it took to get Luke to train her. Kylo didn't seem to register her anger at all as he turned back to face her.

"I can't see yours...just you," he continued. The way he spoke was quieter than Rey was used to and that strangely calmed her down. She felt herself sigh at what he said and found it difficult to keep up her angry exterior.

"No, this is something else…" Kylo went on, still puzzled by this connection he shared with the woman in front of him. He couldn't help but let his feelings for her wash over him. This woman who had seemingly been no one from nowhere had captivated him and he allowed himself to feel what he knew Snoke would disapprove of. Rey felt his emotions make their way towards her and found that she wasn't at all surprised by how he felt. What surprised her was that these emotions mirrored her own about him, although she constantly fought to hide these emotions from herself.

Rey was brought back to focus when she heard the door of Luke's hut open up. She turned towards the door then back at Kylo quickly. His gaze followed to where she had been looking.

"Luke?" he asked her. Before she could respond, Luke walked over to her and looked towards the hut he let her use while he would train her. "What's that about?" Luke questioned as he pointed to the newly formed hole in Rey's hut. She decided against telling Luke that she was just conversing with Kylo Ren and turned to face him with her response at the ready.

"I was cleaning my blaster and it went off," she replied. Luke looked at her and shrugged, motioning to her to join him for her first lesson about the Jedi. Rey started after him, but not before looking back behind her one last time, searching for the man who made her wild with anger and a sense longing at the same time.


	4. The First Lesson

Luke Skywalker began his first lesson with Rey. He would be instructing her on what the Force was, especially since she thought it was a power the Jedi have to move things and make people do what they wanted to. So wrong, so so wrong, he thought to himself as he instructed the naive girl to sit on a rock overlooking the vast ocean surrounding the island. Once she was seated on the rock, he began to explain the true nature of the Force.

He watched with slight fascination about Rey's facial expression. She seemed so mystified by his explanation of the Force and the fact that it surrounds every living thing in the galaxy. He longed to feel the same way she did at this moment, still unknowing of the true nature of why the Jedi must not come back. Shaking away his personal emotions for the time being, Luke asked Rey to reach out with her feelings and listened as she told him everything she felt around her. He couldn't help but be impressed with how strong this girl was.

As Rey sat on the rock, she could feel, really feel everything around her through the Force. It excited her as she continued searching through everything the Force provided to all life. It was an incredible feeling and Rey felt that she was connected to so many things all at once. But as she searched, Rey felt a pull to a different part of the island that was darker from the overwhelming light that surrounded most of the island. "Powerful light, powerful darkness. They balance each other out," Luke responded as she mentioned the dark cave below the island. He was startled as he felt the cliff they were standing on start to rumble. The ground cracked and looking back at Rey, Luke watched as pebbles begin floating around her fingertips.

"It's calling me," Rey whispered as the cave seemed to pull her closer and closer, taunting her and teasing her with something she wanted and needed desperately.

"Resist it Rey!" Luke spoke sternly as rocks began tumbling down from the top of the mountain. He turned back and shouted her name as loudly as he could, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear and see was her own name on the lips of the man she fought so hard to deny her feelings for.

Rey…


	5. Training

The first lesson from Luke was enlightening, confusing, and shocking all at once. Rey was able to understand what the Force was and how she was able to connect with it. She was confused by her pull to the dark cave on the island. But the thing that struck Rey the most was that Luke Skywalker, Master of the Jedi, had shut himself off completely from the Force. She couldn't understand why he would do that when the galaxy was in peril.

To take her mind off of the thoughts running through her mind from the lesson, Rey went to practice with her quarterstaff. It always felt so comfortable in her hands and she knew how to fight with it without needing to put all of her focus into it. But she became distracted when she felt that same twinge in the Force that she had belt when she found Kylo Ren in her hut. Turning with her quarterstaff grasped in hand, she shoved it towards Kylo's face with a menacing look on her face. Or, with a face she tried to make menacing. Kylo stood still looking from Rey's eyes to her quarterstaff then back into her eyes. She didn't waver as he slowly stepped towards her.

"If you're trying to become a better fighter, why not practice with something you haven't already mastered," he asked. 

"I don't need your help. I'm doing just fine without you," she replied as she lowered her quarterstaff. Rey couldn't help but have her interest peaked by what he was insinuating. Is he trying to mentor me? she wondered to herself. 

"I can see that," Kylo went on, not taking his eyes off of her. "But what if your opponent has something that can cut through your quarterstaff like paper? What will you do?" He continued stepping towards her without hesitation now that the quarterstaff was out of his way.

"I'll just use my blaster," Rey quickly shot back, trying to get back to the practice at hand. She turned her back on him as she dropped her quarterstaff and pulled out her blaster and shot some rounds off into the open ocean, just to prove her point. Without turning, Rey could feel Kylo stepping closer to her but found herself not telling him to stay where he was. There was a part of her that wanted him to continue, even if she had planned on not listening to his advice or teachings. 

"If you are to protect yourself, you need to be well-versed in many weapons. That will make you stronger than you could possibly imagine," Kylo spoke as he stepped up right behind her, his breath tickling Rey's ear and making her shudder in excitement. Kylo smiled at the way he made Rey respond and continued moving closer to her still. "Pick up that lightsaber, Rey. Brandish it and use its power the way you are able to with your quarterstaff."

Rey reached out and grabbed the lightsaber from her bag and turned it on, the familiar vroom resounding everywhere around them. She stared at the ancient weapon in her grasp and stuck it out in front of her, facing off against the rock that stood before her. Without disturbing her, Kylo placed his hand on top of hers and held the lightsaber with her. Both of them breathed in deeply.

"Feel the power of the saber as it pulses through you. That is the same energy that surrounds us in the Force. When the two energies become one, you will be unstoppable against any opponent," Kylo whispered. 

He let go of her hand and stepped back behind her to give her space. Rey instantly wanted his hand to be grasped around hers again as she felt the cold wind embrace it instead of his warmth. She inhaled deeply before facing off against the rock in front of her. Rey could feel her power grow as her confidence grew with each slash and thrust of the lightsaber. As he watched her with the lightsaber, Kylo felt a surge of pride and fought to hide his smile in case Rey caught sight of it. Rey finished the lightsaber sequence by slashing the blade clean through the rock. She watched as it slid off the rocky cliff and into the ocean below. Kylo watched as she turned to face him with a huge grin on her face. She stared at the lightsaber in her hand for a moment longer before shutting it down and placing it back in her back. Then she turned back to face Kylo, still with a big smile on her face. Kylo's heart thumped loudly against his chest to the point where he thought Rey would be able to hear it. He nodded his approval at her performance with the lightsaber, which made Rey's heart jump.

"How did...how did that feel?" he asked, stepping towards her. Her smile was something else and he always wanted to help keep it on her face.

"Wonderful," Rey responded as she looked up into Kylo's face. She loved how tall he was and saw that his eyes were smiling at her. Their faces leaned closer together until their lips almost touched, Kylo's arm wrapping around Rey's waist pulling her closer to him…

"Rey! It's time for lesson two!" Luke called out to Rey. 

Her eyes flashed open and Kylo was no longer in front of her. She shook herself and made her way back up the steps to meet Luke. But as she walked, she could still feel Kylo's arm as if it was wrapped around her. Lightyears away, Kylo's eyes opened and he felt sadness creep through him as the connection ended. He was so close to kissing her and showing her how much he cared about her and it was ripped away from him. As he walked back to his quarters, Kylo anxiously waited for their next connection when he would express everything he felt about her now that he saw she felt the same way about him.


	6. Feeling the Pull

Kylo sat on the bed in his quarters with his eyes closed. He still didn't have a clue as to how the bond between Rey and himself worked, but he tried to quiet his mind in order to connect with her once again. The sight of her smile and the way she looked at him hadn't left his thoughts and he was determined to see her again. It was this thought that made him realize why the pull he felt to the Light was so strong: it was Rey all along. Nodding his head to himself, he stood up and marched towards the shuttle bay that housed his TIE Interceptor. 

Although he didn't know where she was, he was going to try and find her through the Force. He was going to give up the First Order and the Dark Side for her. He was going to be at her side and fight against the darkness that had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember. She was the light that was going to guide him back to Ben Solo, who he truly was. Just as he was at the shuttle bay entrance, he felt the now-familiar pull of the Force bond and pulled off into an abandoned corridor, seeing Rey standing before him with her hair down. She stared back at him with a small smile and before she could speak, he walked over and kissed her deeply. Rey didn't fight it and sank into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His fingers ran through her soft, brown hair as his lips continued to press and move against hers. He pulled back abruptly so he could speak with her quickly, especially since he didn't know how long this connection would last before he lost her again.

"Rey, I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you ever since we met on Takodana. I want to be with you and I am leaving the First Order, Snoke, the Dark Side, everything to be with you," he spoke quickly, pausing slightly to wrap his arms around her waist. 

"I don't care how long it takes to look for you, I will find you through the Force to stand with you against the Dark Side...if you'll have me." The way Kylo opened up to Rey floored her. She had never seen him so vulnerable before and she knew through their special bond that he was telling her the truth. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized that this was the Ben Solo that Han had tried to bring out. Rey kissed Ben on the lips gently and breathed against his ear, making him shudder.

"You will find me on Ahch-To, Ben," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Rey pulled back and ran her fingertip across his scar and smiled at him. Before he could respond, their connection stopped and Ben stood there alone in the corridor. Ben. She had called him by his birth name. Hearing her say that name sent waves of emotion all over as he ran into the shuttle bay towards his TIE Interceptor. He hoped into the cockpit and flew off from the hanger into hyperspace. With each click of the hyperspace indicator, he was one click closer to the woman he loved.


	7. Waiting for Him

It was evening by the time Rey had reached the top of the island. She closed her eyes as she felt everything around her surround her through the Force. Ben Solo was going to join her. Ben Solo. A man she thought was long gone after Han Solo died at his hands. It was through the passionate kiss she shared with Ben that she realized the truth: Ben Solo was being controlled mentally by Supreme Leader Snoke and he was the one who took over Ben Solo in that fateful moment. She saw that now and knew that her feelings towards Kylo Ren were not something she should be ashamed of because it was really Ben Solo she loved.

Rey smiled at herself as she let the love she felt for this man fill her up. Her eyes lit up as she felt his presence before seeing his ship come into view. Once he landed, Ben sprinted up the hill as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't stop until he reached Rey, rushing into her arms and lifting her up in his embrace as he spun her around. Her giggle was like magic to him and he joined in with her. He placed her back down on the ground keeping his arms wrapped around her waist as he looked deeply into her eyes that smiled back at him. 

"Rey," he breathed as he leaned down and kissed her full lips. Rey reached up on her tiptoes to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood on top of the island letting their passion fill up one another. Pulling back for a breath, they pressed their foreheads together, smiling in absolutely bliss. They were together at last and they knew they could take on anything hand in hand with the Force as their guide. Rey looked into Ben's face and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Ben. I always will," she whispered as she pulled him into another kiss. After their kiss, they sat down on the top of the island and stayed there until the twin suns rose. Rey laid her head on Ben's shoulder, feeling for the first time in her life at home. Ben wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, feeling loved at last.


	8. Luke's Hope

Once the twin suns had risen completely into the sky, Ben and Rey walked hand in hand back down from the top of the island to find Luke. Through their bond, Rey could feel that Ben was nervous about meeting his old master after what had transpired between them. She squeezed his hand to show her support and watched as a small smile crept over his face. Ben felt confident with Rey by his side. He squeezed her hand back as they continued down towards the island huts.  
They found Luke sitting and meditating on a rock, his back to them. 

Before either Ben or Rey could speak to make their presence known, Luke turned to face them head on. It was difficult to read his expression as he looked at them. Their nervousness was shared through their bond as the silence continued between the three Force users. Luke had been gazing from Ben to Rey and back again before his eyes fell on their intertwined fingers. A small smile pulled at his lips as he finally spoke.

"I held out hope, as did Leia, that you would return to us. Never would I have thought that this girl would be the one to bring you back. I had my suspicions as you began your training, Rey, but now I know the truth. You two are a dyad in the Force - two that are one. This has only happened a handful of times and I thought I would never live to see one in my lifetime. You two are bonded for life, and I can see that your bond is so very strong through the Force," Luke explained.

Ben and Rey gazed at each other, smiles on their faces and their hearts thumping in tandem. Turning back to Luke, the three of them began planning a way to rejoin the Resistance and take down the First Order once and for all.


	9. Last Night on Ahch-To

It was the last night that Luke, Ben, and Rey would be on Ahch-To. Luke was busy packing everything he needed inside his hut. He didn't know if he would be coming back to this island that had become his home. But whatever tomorrow brought, he was ready to fulfill his duty to the galaxy and to the Force.  
Inside her hut, Rey sat on her cot with Ben beside her. They were leaning against each other with their hands intertwined. The silence between them was both soothing and ominous at the same time. No words needed to pass between them due to the emotions they shared through their bond. Not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring, they sat together and tried to soak up as much time together as they could. 

Ben rubbed his thumb rhythmically over Rey's small hands grasped in his own. He leaned his head against hers and sighed deeply. There was so much peace he felt being here with this beautiful woman beside him that he wished this moment would stretch out for lightyears. He kissed her cheek softly and heard Rey sigh at his gentle touch, making him smile. She squeezed his big hands and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. They both stared into the fire that was keeping them warm from the cold winds that blew just outside. Shifting her face so she could look at his, Rey gazed at Ben's strong, stoic face and felt so much love for this man it was overwhelming. She began trailing kisses from his cheek down his jawline slowly and heard him let out a soft moan. Rey continued his kisses down to his neck and pressed her lips deeply against his neck, feeling his pulse quicken. One of his hands cupped her shoulder lovingly, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. Rey only stopped her kisses when she pulled back to look at Ben in his big, brown eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But I want you to know that I'm so thankful that you're here with us, Ben. With me," she spoke. Even though she had been calling him Ben for a while now, it still made him shudder in delight hearing his name on her lips. He tilted her chin up so he could look deeper into her eyes.

"You are my reason for turning back to the Light and I will forever be in your debt for what you have done for me. I will stand with you through anything that comes our way," he replied, brushing a lone strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear with care. 

Rey's eyes brimmed with tears at his words and felt them fill her up. They kissed with such tenderness and sank into each other's arms. Their lips moved together in an urgency that intensified with each kiss. Ben laid Rey down on the cot and rested his chest on top of hers, not letting his lips leave hers. Rey ran her hand from his neck to his cheek and rested it there as she continued kissing him deeply. Ben moved his hand to intertwine with one of Rey's and gripped her fingers tightly in his. They stayed together through the night and gave each other their love, hoping to be able to continue to share their love after the battle to come.


	10. The Battle of Crait

The Millennium Falcon flew through hyperspace on the way to meet up with the Resistance. Or, whatever was left of it. Chewbacca and R2-D2 had filled Luke, Ben, and Rey in on some updates that were sent to R2 from Poe Dameron. The Resistance had been chased by the First Order none stop and were running on fumes at this point. They had disembarked from the main flag ship and were making their way to the salt mineral planet Crait where an old Rebellion base still stood. If they didn't get there in time, the First Order would crush the Resistance with one swift stroke.

Fueled by the intensity of the situation, they came out of hyperspace and reached Crait. Chewbacca flew the Millennium Falcon with grace with Luke as his co-pilot. Ben and Rey each took one of the gunner positions and took out all of the First Order TIE fighters before beginning to rain down on the AT-M6 walkers that stood in front of the rebel base. The fire power that this old piece of junk had still amazed Ben and he had to give his father and Chewbacca credit. He grinned as he and Rey worked together to take down the First Order. 

As quickly as the battle had started, it ended in a triumphant blaze of glory. Chewbacca set the Falcon down on the planet's surface as members from the Resistance flooded out from the shelter of the rebel base. He ran down the ramp of the Falcon followed closely behind by Luke and R2 to greet the cheering Resistance group and join in their celebration. Ben and Rey embraced each other and held tightly to one another, Ben kissing the top of Rey's head. Then, hand in hand, they walked down the ramp to catch up with their friends. There was a gasp that escaped many as they watched Ben step out from the Falcon with Rey by his side. He blushed and looked down towards the floor. Rey squeezed his hand and pulled him down the rest of the ramp, not letting go of him for an instant. Ben took a deep breath and addressed the crowd.

"I know I don't deserve it, and I know I have brought pain to the Resistance. But I am here to support and rebuild this cause in any way you need," he spoke, a slight tremor in his voice. 

The silence that followed was thick and Ben looked down at the floor. All of a sudden, he was wrapped up in Rey's arms. She held him tightly to her and he embraced her back. He looked up when he heard someone shout his name from the crowd. It was his mother, Leia. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him and Rey. The love in this moment filled everyone's hearts as they began cheering again for the luck that came with Ben Solo being on their side. Leia stepped back slightly to get a good look at her son that she thought she lost forever. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she kissed his cheek and whispered her love for her only son. Seeing this reunion caused Rey to shed some tears, especially when she saw Ben's face streaked with his own tears. Ben Solo was finally home.


	11. Not the Last Sunset

As the Resistance celebrated their victory long into the night, Ben and Rey snuck away to watch the sun set outside the blast doors that protected the rebel base. They ran hand in hand out a little ways until Ben lightly tripped over a clump of salt, causing him to take Rey down with him. Their laughter rang out across the salt fields as Rey tumbled onto his chest. Their laughter died down as they looked at each other, huge smiles on their faces. Ben gazed at this beautiful woman on him and couldn't believe he was hers. Rey stared back and kissed him lovingly. Then they both sat up together, Rey sitting in Ben's lap with his arms draped around her, watching the sun set. Ben nuzzled his face into Rey's neck and pulled her close.

"I love you, Ben," Rey spoke with a smile.

"I love you, Rey. Always," Ben replied. They settled into each other's arms and stayed until the last few rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. This would not be the last sunset for Ben and Rey Solo.


End file.
